Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2017
12:05 KPG is not here. 12:05 It says she is 12:05 but she has been here all day long 12:05 and never spoken a word. 12:09 OH... 12:10 ;-; 12:12 Hi 12:39 hoi 12:44 Teiko Demon lights messed up 12:45 we can't get back yet 12:45 Hi Mario 04:53 I almost kicked you! 04:53 I saw a user with no pic and almost kicked! 04:55 WTF? 04:58 Hey Hey Hey 04:59 hoi 05:01 Does it still say KPG is here? 05:01 it has said that since early this morning 05:02 she's still here... 05:04 I'm gonna leave this chat I need some tabs 05:04 bai 05:04 -Teiko poof- 06:45 KIT! 06:45 POE! 06:46 Hey 06:46 Sup? 06:46 nm 06:46 same here 06:46 I have to go to bed now 06:47 oh ok 06:47 Mess is on http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:46 hi 01:46 waz up? 05:46 Hi 05:55 Hi this is Mess I'm using another account of mine 05:55 I changed it to where when we ban someone 05:55 it says we killed them 05:55 cool I love it I hope Jmurph comes here now 05:56 same 05:56 that's why I did it 05:57 lol 05:57 XD 05:57 ~Jmurph has been killed by Korra Misses JANE the killer 2` 05:57 lol I love it 05:59 yeah 06:00 this is Mess I'm using another account of mine 06:01 FUCK, JMURPH MUST BE TAKEN OUT 06:01 what did he do 06:01 this time 06:01 Toomuch 06:01 shadow what are you mad about right now 06:01 Teiko is now banned 06:01 from here? 06:02 just that account right? 06:02 She has power over most of us anyways. She is admin on ALL of our wikis too 06:02 I dunno 06:02 her new account or the one named teiko 06:02 All I saw was Korra's acc 06:02 I can't believe WANK hacked her 06:02 hey, mario 06:02 Mario, 06:02 Hey. 06:03 Hi Mario this is Mess using a another account 06:03 K 06:03 Teiko was hacked n banned. Shall I hack him that will also mean i have to infinite ban me as well or it won't work or shall I try my best to global all his acoounts 06:03 ohhhh that reminds me 06:03 brb 06:03 no Shadow we have a plan 06:04 What's that 06:04 beat him at his own game 06:05 by Jmurphing Jmurph 06:05 Check my js for more info. 06:05 you'll see in a minute what I mean 06:05 My day/night theme switcher. 06:06 Oh shit, I never knew u was using JS 06:06 Lol 06:06 that is me 06:06 Hi 06:07 Wtf, calm down 06:07 Can I kick Backup? 06:07 XD 06:07 no 06:07 no 06:07 He's a part of the family now 06:07 thanks 06:07 thanks 06:08 Korra I'm PMing you on CC 06:09 Shadow PM 06:09 hello 06:10 it is i 06:10 not that account Korra 06:10 remember me 06:10 the other 06:10 Mess, you ruined it 06:10 I was messing with Shaodw 06:10 yeah 06:10 I stop him from banning yyou 06:11 you did? 06:11 when? 06:11 Ok, I'm confused 06:11 Dafuq is Black? 06:12 I AM WANK 06:12 FUCK TRUMP 06:12 you don't remember my name? 06:12 NO TRUNK 06:12 why did you kick him? 06:12 TRUMP SUKS 06:12 THAT WAS ME1 06:12 HE DOES 06:12 THAT'S WHY I MADE THAT 06:12 TO MOCK HIM 06:13 NOOOOOOO 06:13 remember me? 06:13 Hey 06:13 hey 06:13 FUCKOFF BLIZZARD, I DUNNO U OK 06:13 hey 06:13 STOP, IM GETTING CONFUSED 06:13 fake Kit 06:13 THEY ARE ALL ME1 06:14 this is our other accounts 06:14 I am Korra, BBB12, Trump, and Kit2 06:14 I'm getting confused I'm felling lost 06:14 don't be 06:15 don't be 06:15 don't be 06:15 don't be 06:15 Korra I PM you on CC 06:15 are you wondering why I made a BBB account? 06:15 I did it to spite WANK 06:16 next time he brings his army of BBBs 06:16 I am going to have one too 06:17 Shadow PM 06:17 hello? 06:17 Hello? 06:17 hello? 06:17 Plz stop, I'm felling weird coz of this. It's like many JMURPH r here 06:17 hello? 06:17 Korra CC now 06:17 Mess, you didn't PM me 06:17 yes I did my Mess account did 06:17 How does it feel like JMURPH is here? 06:17 I can't rename myself 06:18 TOO MANY FAKE ACC 06:18 We need him 06:18 We do? 06:18 We need em ok. Let's kill him 06:18 LOL 06:18 Let's ban JMURPH 06:18 have you figured out our plan yet? 06:19 am I still here? 06:19 i told him 06:19 I, MICHAEL HAPTIC, DECLARE WAR WITH JMURPH 06:19 YES 06:19 do you know why I made a BBB account? 06:19 Korra PM my Mess account on CC now 06:19 Mess didn't PM me 06:19 Guys, let me sacrifice myself to stop all this JMURPH shit 06:19 yes I'm looking at it 06:20 I can do this 06:20 no Shadow 06:20 Shadow no 06:20 this is our war 06:20 But then u guys will b happy, no JMURPH to fuck with 06:20 let us and our many back-up account fight him and his many back-up accounts 06:20 fight fire with fire 06:20 We will be sad because you will be gone 06:20 after what he did on quotev we want payback 06:21 I can make an alt acc for me to use 06:21 if you do that I'm done with quotev and wikia 06:21 Let me try 06:21 no 06:21 no 06:21 no 06:21 no 06:21 no 06:21 no 06:21 no 06:21 how did you like my BBB account/ 06:21 I can do this, I'll be MichaelPlayz if u want too 06:21 NO! 06:22 after WANK/ JMUPRH's 11 BBB accounts, I decided to make you to piss WANK/JMUPRH to piss him off 2017 04 03